The computational Neuroscience Annual Meetings will be held in the 3rd week of July in each of the next 5 years. CNS*99 will be held in Monterey, California, and subsequent meetings will alternate between Boston, Monterey, and Bozeman, Montana. The CNS meetings serve as a format for the presentation and discussion of research that employs theoretical and/or experimental methods to study the functional organization and operation of nervous systems. Presentations at the meetings focus on the nature of the processing tasks or "computations" executed by nervous systems, the codes by which information is represented during the execution of these tasks, and the structure of the neural machinery through which the computational algorithms are implemented. This meeting is intended to facilitate interdisciplinary interactions between experimentalists and theorists using a wide variety of preparations and approaches, and to help those researchers discover and articulate the general principles that emerge from these studies. The meetings are open to all interested registrants. Attendance at past meetings has been approximately equally distributed between graduate students, post-doctoral researchers and senior researchers.